


A Christmas Star

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Parents Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "Merry Christmas, my love," Lance says, placing a small box on Keith's hand. Keith's heart race spikes and he feels his hand tremble before he can look up at Lance who has a peculiar smile that doesn't exactly match his soft eyes. "Go on, open it."Keith slowly opens the box and lets out a gasp.-----A Christmas short one-shot about Klance's future.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	A Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I'm posting this here after deactivating my Instagram and Twitter accounts. The reason is because I need to step away from social media since I am not exactly okay and the anxiety and the constant need of validation (that I sometimes don't get) are driving me nuts. 
> 
> But, I will still be posting my drabbles and one-shots here for all of my 106 subscribers who have been following my writing and supporting me so much during all my ups and downs. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support. And let's bring more writing but with less anxiety from social media 😉

The snow falls like fluffy cotton balls. Cold and new, it makes Keith shiver beneath his jacket, the layers of clothes he's wearing not providing enough warmth. He feels one small flake fall and poise on his nose, like a chilly kiss and he scrunches his nose to dispel it. He immediately feels the beginning of a sneeze and lets it out, loud and free. 

"Bless you," a voice says behind him. Then, warm arms wrap around Keith's waist, securing him there tightly as a chin digs into his shoulder, the brush of lips briefly kissing his cold cheek. "Cold?" 

"Yeah," Keith replies, swaying gently to his husband's moves, the way he goes back and forth on their porch, the winter wonderland before them a dream in white. 

"I have a present for you," Lance whispers in his ear, hot and humid and making Keith shiver slightly.

"Oh?" Keith tilts his head to the other side, just enough to see Lance's pinky cheeks as he leans forward to plant a stolen kiss on his lips. Keith's blush spikes dangerously up his neck to his ears and warms his face. "Lance!" 

Lance steps back, not letting go of Keith's waist just yet and enough to tug him along inside the warmth of their house. 

"Come on," his husband says, leading the way, through the corridor, up the stairs to their bedroom where their messy bed displays the delights of a night filled with passion. 

Keith raises an eyebrow as Lance enters the room and gives him a lopsided grin. That glint in his eye is dangerous, telling stories of mischief that Keith is all too familiar with. Lance carefully helps him sit down at the end of their bed, their discarded pyjamas still laying haphazardly around the floor. 

"Okay, close your eyes," Lance says, a wave of giddiness contagiously spreading through that mischievous manner of his that suddenly turned almost childlike. Keith gives him a puzzled look that Lance disregards with a low chuckle and a quick peck on Keith's nose. "Come on, just close them. And no peeking."

"Fine," Keith sighs amusedly and shut his eyes tightly. He stiffs just a little for he always hated surprises. He prefers straightforward things but since moving in with Lance he had to adapt to Lance's manners, the fact that his husband likes to pamper him with surprises. Keith loves the way Lance's blue eyes light up whenever he manages to surprise him. It's impossible for him not to melt at that broad smile of his whenever his happiness shows. 

Keith hears shuffling and drawers opening and closing. He can also hear the way Lance's Spanish words he whispers under his breath occasionally slip from his lips and smiles, the laugh he holds swelling inside his chest. 

"Got it," Lance says almost triumphantly. There's a sigh of relief that fills the air before Keith feels his husband kneel before him, grabbing his hand and caress his face. "You can open them now."

Keith blinks, the sudden light blinding him momentarily. He focuses on Lance's face, those blue eyes wide and ecstatic and Keith can't help but inwardly sigh at the sight. 

"Merry Christmas, my love," Lance says, placing a small box on Keith's hand. Keith's heart race spikes and he feels his hand tremble before he can look up at Lance who has a peculiar smile that doesn't exactly match his soft eyes. "Go on, open it."

Keith slowly opens the box and lets out a gasp.

* * *

The bracelet is tiny. It reflects the light above like a kaleidoscope of prismatic colours and all Keith can do is stare in total bewilderment. Somewhere inside his chest, his heart has stopped beating only to restart like a crazy drum.

He touches the small heart with a small name carved in it. 

_Stella_ , it reads. Such a small name, such a perfect name. 

The name they chose for their daughter. 

_Star_. 

"La-Lance?" Keith's voice is nothing more than a mere croak as he lifts his gaze to Lance. His husband's eyes are filled with something Keith can only call love for a lack of a better word. The way they shine with silent happy tears that match Keith's lump on his throat, the way they smile as widely as possible, happiness and fondness so palpable Keith wants to drown in them. "When?" 

"They called two days ago," Lance replies in a choked up tone that he swallows quickly. 

"Why didn't you tell me immediately?" 

"And miss the way your face lit at the present?" Lance chuckles as he leans forward and bumps their foreheads together. 

Keith can't stop staring at the bracelet. Only now does he realise that the cursive writing is actually his husband's handwriting and it only makes his already swollen up heart triple the size. He's not sure if it can fit inside his ribcage anymore. He would gladly give it all to Lance and now Stella, the star of hope they had been wishing upon for so long. 

It's a dream come true, a miracle they prayed for every night as they fell asleep in each other's arms, whispers of love and promises of devotion lulling them to sleep.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you," Lance admits, touching the bracelet with his long fingers, the soft pad of his thumb caressing the carving of the name. Keith breathes in the scent of his husband as he continues, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you though. But the moment I got the phone call, I knew I had to give you this news as a Christmas present."

"A Christmas miracle," Keith let's out in a soft murmur as his smile grows wide. The tears he tried to keep in, they rain down in a shower of happy laughs that he can't control. "Our Christmas star."

"That's cheesy as hell but yes," Lance adds before he lets his head fall to Keith's shoulder and joins his husband's crying of utter happiness.

* * *

"We're going to be parents," Keith comments a few minutes after their initial reaction subsides into a tender embrace that melts them together, two becoming one. 

Through the snuffles, he can hear Lance's Spanish words as the thought sinks in, the tremble that assaults him mirroring the sudden realisation in Keith's mind. He pulls away to stare at his husband, wide-eyed and terrified at the prospect of being a parent. 

"Holy shit, Lance," he says, a panoply of emotions that range from happiness to dread to panic to thrill shaking his very core. "We're going to be parents."

Lance's breath comes out rather ragged but the sudden determination that smooths the wrinkles of worry in his forehead and ignites the blue in his eyes makes Keith hold his breath in unconscious anticipation. 

"We are," his husband says, no tremble, no choked-up emotion, no faint croak in his voice. Only pure certainty that reverberates through his chest and sips into Keith's. It pumps right next to his heart, a pulsing sureness that eclipses the fear of the unknown. "And you are going to be an amazing father."

The giddiness in Keith's insides opens up like butterflies. The dread is still there, a ghost that occasionally peeks out to see where it is. But a wall of tangible determination built by Lance's belief in him makes it possible for Keith to conquer the fear and defeat it. 

Lance's hands' cup his face, soft and warm palms thawing the ice of doubt and those eyes, those two blue eyes, they speak louder than the words Keith knows his husband cannot express.

" _We_ are going to be amazing parents," Keith says, holding Lance's wrists and snuggling further into his touch. He gives Lance's wedding band a soft kiss and then returns his gaze to his husband. "You and me, together. With Stella."

Lance's smile is immediate, it illuminates his entire face like the Christmas tree twinkling in their living room. 

"With Stella. Our daughter!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
